A great deal of research effort has been, and is currently being, expended towards developing composites of resins and fibrous materials which provide needed properties. Typically such composites may include any one or more conventional resins or other matrix material such as epoxy or polyester resins, reinforced with various types of fibers including, for example, glass or metal fibers or the like.
A useful discussion regarding composites appears in an article by Chou et al entitled "Composites" appearing in Scientific American, October, 1986, Volume 255, No. 4, pages 193-202. The article describes a variety of different types of composites comprising fibrous materials dispersed in various matrix materials. The article notes that, in the case of a brittle, ceramic matrix material, a crack in the matrix may cause the reinforcing fiber to fail as well unless the bond between the matrix and fiber is quite weak. Normally, however, steps are taken to provide for maximum bonding between the matrix and fibrous component. This may be accomplished by appropriate selection of the matrix and fibers and/or by pretreatment of the fibers to provide physical or chemical bonding to the matrix.
As noted, a variety of fibrous components in various forms, e.g. metal, glass, polyester, etc. in the form of woven, non-woven or knitted fabrics, or as staple fibers or filament bundles, have been proposed for composite use. More recently such materials as aramid and extended chain polyethylene fibers (e.g. "Spectra" fibers) have been proposed for use in composites. However, as far as can be ascertained, all such previously disclosed uses have required adhesion between the fibrous component and the matrix to provide useful flexible or resilient composites.